This invention relates to new and useful improvements in adjustable socket assemblies, and in particular, to new and useful improvements in the socket assembly illustrated and described in Canadian Pat. No. 1038665, dated Sept. 19th, 1978.
In this particular patent, an adjustable socket assembly is shown whereby the rotation of an outer casing relative to the body portion thereof, causes a plurality of fingers to grip or release the side flats of a nut or bolt. A socket assembly of this particular patent is adapted to be engaged by a conventional socket or speed wrench.
Disadvantages have been found in this construction such as the difficulty in retracting the shell relative to the body and difficulty in utilizing the socket assembly in restricted areas where it may be difficult if not impossible to engage a conventional socket or speed wrench handle assembly with the socket assembly.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and in accordance with the invention there is provided an adjustable socket assembly for nuts and bolts comprising in combination a substantially cylindrical body portion, a plurality of bolt and nut gripping fingers pivoted by the inner ends thereof around said body portion and extending beyond the distal end thereof, an adjusting shell surrounding said body portion and said fingers, means mounting said shell for partial rotation around said body portion, said partial rotation extending and retracting said shell along said body portion, means cooperating between said shell and said body portion to extend and retract one relative to the other as said shell rotates, and means cooperating between said fingers and said shell to close and open the distal ends of said fingers relative to one another, and spring means operatively extending between said shell and said body portion normally urging said shell to retract relative to said body portion whereby said fingers are in the open position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided, in an adjustable socket assembly for nuts and bolts, which includes a substantially cylindrical body portion a plurality of bolt and nut gripping fingers pivoted by the inner ends thereof around said body portion and extending beyond the distal end thereof, an adjusting shell surrounding said body portion and said fingers, means mounting said shell for partial rotation around said body portion, said partial rotation extending and retracting said shell along said body, and means cooperating between said shell and said body portion to extend and retract one relative to the other and further means cooperating between said fingers and said shell to close and open the other ends of said fingers relative to one another; the improvement comprising a handle component, means connecting said handle component to the upper end of said body portion and further means selectively and operatively connecting said handle component to said body portion for detachably locking said handle component to said body portion whereby rotation of said handle component in either direction, rotates said body portion and said shell in the same direction.
A further advantage of the present invention is the fact that the socket assembly is easily adjusted around the head of a nut or bolt and may be locked in position.
A further advantage is to provide a device of the character herewithin described in which, if desired, means are provided whereby the clutch assembly between the handle and body portion may be engaged by downward pressure of the handle so that it can be rotated in either direction or, alternatively, may be detachably secured in engagement with the body portion.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: